User blog:Rory Daybreak/What Happenin! What Happenin!
Part 13 Hey guys, sorry this one took me a long time to post, it is really difficult remembering this part :/ idk why but it just is there is a strange gap of memory loss going on in my mind so that is a problem, any way I will skip to the part I remember If I can. I don’t think too much is lost ._. but here we go part 13 :D Part 12 Him Again Rory took off from his camp quite early the next morning, he had been living there for about 3 weeks. He now took it upon himself to visit Skyfall Clan and see if they had forgiven him for what he had done to them. He never meant any harm, and tried not to think about the looks everyone gave him when he gave them the good news. Rory now ventured for some time, he eventually took a break near a stream and watched a rabbit nearby, he chased it and tried to lunge at it twice, but with all the thoughts in his head piling up, he could not think clearly, his back leg caught on a root sticking out of the soil, and he tumbled into the ground scratching his right front leg’s ankle on a piece of brush. Rory wouldn’t be eating any time soon. He reached Skyfall Clan’s Den just as the sun was setting. He got lost since he could not think straight, and was fairly depressed with the thoughts coming to mind. He walked into the opening of the cave that was more like a tunnel which branched into a small cave. There were two cats near the fresh kill pile and they saw him and ignored him. Rory thought to himself that the security here isn’t as good as it probably should be, but that was fine, Skyfall probably would make sense out of that since what cat would come to their den and start trouble against them all. Rory padded to the other side of the cave, and stepped outside to the fresh air. Rory saw two cats out side he believed he had seen them before, one for certain. It was Feather, and another cat which he remembered from seeing her before, she went by Vine. The she cats saw him and started bad mouthing him recognizing who he was. Feather at first seemed to not care, but as soon as he spoke back claiming to know if they forgave him, she started pestering him about being selfish. He thought to himself, how can one not be selfish if their reputation and life is at stake. They were sick to see him at the den and ordered him to leave, as he was leaving he caught the eye of Skyfall Clan’s Deputy. River approached him and led him out of the den. She then decided to go on a walk with him to talk. The two caught up on a lot, she told him how much she worried about him, and that she knew he meant no harm. She spoke of how she felt lonely, and disrespected. None of the cats really seemed to look up to her, and Holly would never have time for her. Rory agreed he had mentioned to her before how he noticed Holly was almost never around. What was odd was that River told Rory he should speak with Mud, their other sister, she was around less than Holly, but told him something interesting. Mud told Rory that Holly was actually the youngest of all three sisters. She was actually only old enough to just be leaving the apprentice stage, yet she was leading an entire clan. And somehow everyone looked up to her and were okay with that. Rory knew she was younger than him, not by much, but she was. He decided to let River sleep the night at his camp, they had gotten there well after nightfall, but he let her sleep nearby. She admitted he had found a place where no one would ever look. What is happening The next morning he woke up across from River. He asked her if she was okay since she slept away from her clan. She was fine. She kept getting closer to him throughout the next hour. She promised not to tell where his camp was, and he knew she wouldn’t since she really liked him. He could tell she liked him more than a friend and with all the depression and loneliness h started having feelings for her too. The two kept smiling as they chatted. “Hey….Rory, could I tell you something?” River asked him. “Sure River, tell me whatever is on your mind, I’m here for you.” Rory assured her. “Rory…. I really like you… you are such a sweet cat.” River told him with wide eyes as they looked into each other’s eyes. Rory felt frozen in a way, not knowing how to react. “I think I feel the same way.” He said unsure. “Well lets see……” She leaned toward him and licked his nose. She started purring and brushed against his face with her whiskers. Rory couldn’t help but to purr, his instincts made him purr very quietly at her motion. “River…. I” Rory didn’t know what to say, he wasn’t exactly okay with what just happened, yet he felt like it was okay he felt like that was what he wanted, without thinking he touched noses with her and smiled again. “I love you Rory, I want you to stay safe and avoid my clan.” River told him as she licked his ear and leaned into his chest purring. Rory dug his claws into the ground because he was feeling anxious. “River, you’re a nice cat…….” He didn’t know what to say, she somehow seduced him from all of his depression, she was depressed too, from her clan life, but she was eager to get on his best side. River took her claws out and gently pressed them against his front legs. He looked at her confused and startled. She then pushed him to the ground and pinned him playfully. Rory was taken back by this so he reversed the hold and pinned her, then she licked his nose and laughed. She kept purring and he was feeling strange, a feeling he couldn’t explain. “Don’t worry Rory, I won’t hurt you.” She whispered to him smiling and giggling. It was strange Rory started finding it appealing rather than creepy. He licked her ear. “River what are you doing?” He asked her nervously although still smiling. “I don’t know” she mewed and brushed against his face again. She then held him down and lay right no top. River licked his ear then touched noses with him and closed her eyes, as she continued to purr. Rory didn’t speak he kept purring too, and was feeling uncomfortable, but somehow okay with the situation. River licked his nose and nuzzled into him right between his shoulder and neck. Rory opened one eye slightly. “River…… what are you doing?” His tail swished in anxiety. She just kept purring and then bit his ear gently and started giggling. Rory shook his head slightly, which released her grip, and figured she’d only listen if he’d go along. He bit her ear the same way. “River please tell me you’re not asking me to be your mate and then have kits with you after we get up……… cause you’re really starting to make me feel uncomfortable.” He muttered and then let go. She got up and shook her fur out. “Sorry Rory, I just got a little carried away…….” She replied. Rory looked up at her. “It’s okay……….. but I really don’t want to have kits..” He informed her. “Okay……. I didn’t really had that intention anyway.” She purred and swished her tail from side to side. The two took it easy for the rest of the day just talking, she slept with him that night. He wasn’t too fond of the idea, but it was pretty cold, River nestled her head into his chest fur and they slept through the night. She left the next morning, she asked to be his mate. This lasted for a while, but Rory made up the excuse that he was not ready. He felt awkward from the time he had spent with her. Rory still saw her as a good friend though. Poison Ivy Clan’s Plan Rory had heard a lot in the days that followed he was involved with a few cats and heard from River of a lot of issues involving Skyfall and Poison Ivy Clan. They were more at war now than before, because Poison Ivy clan was too stubborn to accept that it was a misunderstanding and Skyfall wouldn’t ignore them and start carrying on normal life, let alone the fact their leader hadn’t been around for five days. Rory was the one who explained this to as many who questioned him as to why they were like this. He had even run into Dark rose and they had a huge dispute about how the fighting needs to stop. She wouldn’t quit yelling and spitting at him. He told her multiple times the story over and over again, she couldn’t get it through her thick skull, and once she did she told him she didn’t care, they messed with her clan so she’d keep on fighting them and giving them hell, she then told him to leave the camp. She said that knowing clearly well that there was no reason to fight, it was a mistake, yet she decided she would believe the lies instead to carry out her “fun” with the drama, even though it angered her a lot. Poison Ivy Clan was planning something, and Rory was determined to find out what it was. He knew where some of the cats from that clan hung out sometimes, he hatched a plan to either capture, or get information out of one of them. He would have to do it in the next two days cause that was when he believed they’d show up. Part 14 Sooo this awkward chapter is nothing but a memory o – o ….. any way hope you liked it. It was very awkward writing and I am happy that I had enough sense to get away from River….. that was truly an odd situation I was in. I said No Ma’am >:I to her after I feared a situation like that again xD so part 14 has a battle c: I know chu guys like ze action most xD I realize this one is short o.o but its cause I want the battle and all to be in one o.- Part 14 Category:Blog posts